Fight
by katastrophea
Summary: She would do anything right now to have her Granny Relda back. Her eyes sparkled in determination. She could do something. Oneshot. Set during the Council of Mirrors.


**A/N: Hi y'all (:**

 **So just to clarify, this story takes place when Mirror has just taken down the barrier and is trying to kill the Grimms.**

 **Disclaimer: *insert some creative way of saying that I don't own SG (cause i don't)***

 **oh, and the first line in italics comes from the book.**

* * *

 _"I'm done with this. I've held back until now."_

She hissed the words at the elderly woman below her. Her vision was obscured by her mess of blonde whipping around her face. The wind threatened to blow both her and her sister off the magical tangled mound of greenery. For a split second, whilst staring at the now torn and muddy blue dress emerging from underneath her, Sabrina almost forgot that this was _him_ that she was fighting. And not her grandmother who she was fighting _for_.

Oh, but she remembered as soon as she saw _his_ scowl where her grandmother's soft, trusting smile should have been. _His_ eyes, silvery and glowing like the glass he was named after, filled with power and longing and _anger._ Anger which he had taken out on her family and friends. Her heart ached for her grandmother. She missed her, exotic cooking and all. She would do _anything_ right now to have her Granny Relda back.

Her eyes sparkled in determination. She could do _something_.

Sabrina stared deep into those evil, desolate eyes and silently willed her grandmother to keep fighting. She searched for a sign, that somewhere inside, fighting this horrible man for her body back, was her granny. A flash of green, and that was all she needed to keep going. But then _he grinned_. It was an unnerving and morbid flash of teeth which made her hesitate for just a fraction of a second.

And suddenly, she was falling.

It was his magic, she knew from the jolt that had raced through her as she slipped off the edge. She could hear someone calling her name. _Daphne_. Sabrin realized with a start that her sister was all alone up there. She panicked. She needed to be there with Daphne! If only she could fly up there.

Sabrina mentally face palmed. _Puck!_ Where was he when she needed him? Was he with Daphne?! She breathed a sigh of relief at the thought before her breath caught in her throat, and she realized that she was still falling. And Puck wouldn't be there to catch her this time.

 _I'm sorry granny._ She thought helplessly as the ground neared.

She thought of her family; her father, mother, Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Mr. Clay, Red, Daphne.

 _Daphne_. Her sweet, carefree and innocent sister. Sabrina just hoped that she could stay like that forever.

Oh, and Elvis of course.

Then there was Puck..

Although he was obnoxious, smelly, rude and pig-headed at times, Puck could be sweet if he wanted to. Sabrina thought that she maybe, even, _slightly_ loved him. But she doubted it. There was no way-

Her thought was cut off as a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Sabrina.." Puck said breathlessly as he suspended them both in mid-air. His eyes were wide and his expression was clearly worried but relieved at saving her in time. She could hear his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. And it still was, as he looked her in the eye and whispered,

"Let's go kick some Mirror butt."

And in that moment, held tightly in Puck's arms and flying up to meet Daphne and Mirror was when Sabrina realized with no doubt. She was still falling, but this time,

she was falling in _love_.

But then the moment was over and she was slammed back into reality.

Right now, she needed to save her grandmother and her sister. She needed to save them from that _man_.

Love could wait a little longer.

* * *

 **Ta-daaaa~**

 **Soo, this is actually my first story here on Fanfiction :3**

 **I admit that it's not that well-written since I only had an hour to do so and it also took me a really long time to figure out the mechanics of the site :/**

 **Anyways, pls review and let me know what you think.**

 **(and can someone let me know how to add line breaks in my stories?)**

 **Stay tuned for more SG fics,**

 **~katsngravy**


End file.
